a game called hide and seek
by Wos99944
Summary: Allen has leaved the Black Order to protect Kanda from himself.But due to stubbornness,Kanda will follow Allen to the end even if it means getting himself killed in the process.Gotten this inspiration from chap 210 when Kanda met Allen in his clown suite.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DGM except for this plot.

Summary: Allen has leaved the Black Order to protect Kanda from himself. But due to stubbornness, Kanda will follow Allen to the end even if it means getting himself killed in the process. Gotten this inspiration from chap 210 when Kanda met Allen in his clown suite.

Basically, for the first couple of chapters it'll be according to the manga, just that Allen has been in a relationship with Kanda. Only Lavi, Lenalee and a few other people know about it. And I'm giving you people a choice here. Do you want the Noahs to be a part of the good guys here? To give me your answers, scroll all the way down at this page onwards and click that button below that says 'review'. For now, enjoy this new story, in this brand new chapter brought to you personally by me.

Chapter 1:

Allen pov:

I know you're not going to believe me, but I do love Kanda. Yes, the rude, anti-social samurai, Kanda Yuu. We've been in the Black Order for like…9 months or so…and today's the day I'm going to leave him…

A few days ago:

As usual, Kanda and I were assigned to different missions along with some Third Exorcist members, as there are more akuma activities recently. And of course, the Noahs were involved in this and decide to play along as well. Tyki and two other Noahs were there to play with the team I was assigned to. Of course, there's an Ark gate behind them. They took my comrades away, leading me to their traps, where the Earl claims I'll be leaving the Black Order out of my own will. Little did I know how true he held his words are.

"The person who turned Alma into an akuma…was you, wasn't it?" Kanda said as he glares at me. I was heartbroken of course. "The one who destroyed the branch and even turned the Third Exorcist into monsters was you. You, who continue to stay in the Order despite being a Noah." I activate my Innocence once more as I rush forward.

"KANDAA!" I yell again, hoping to bring Kanda back to his senses. Right now, he's in his anger and hatred that it blinds him from seeing me. The Allen that he loves to quarrel with so much, the Allen he loves to tease so much, and the Allen whom he loves and cherish so much. I don't blame him for that; I really don't...

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU NOAH BASTARD! IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T EXIST…!" Kanda cries as he rushes towards me as well. We both attack at the same time, hurting each other in the shoulder. I don't mind whatever he says to me right now, but those words that come afterwards, it burns my soul down to its cinders. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT ME?"

He and I have been in a relationship for the last 9 months, how could I don't understand anything about him at all? I know him…I do know him…he loves to eat soba, tending the garden in Black Order, even his past which Road and I just went into…how could I possibly don't understand anything about him? Ever since my first day in the Black Order, you could say it's something like love at first sight. It happens to Kanda too. No joke! Even though I was the one who confess at first, we still manage to keep our relationship a secret, although a few of the Black Order members know about us…Even though it seems we were fighting all the time in front of others, behind those walls, we've been with each other in the same bed…talking for awhile…making love…and giving each other a goodbye kiss before we made our separate way towards our assigned mission. And to think that the woman which Kanda has been visualizing is his motive for staying alive! Somehow, I'm jealous of that woman. Yet, I'm grateful to her too…because if it isn't for her, I wouldn't be able to find Kanda and love him…

A short while later, the both of us were panting heavily as we continuously attack each other. Both of us were getting more injuries by the next seconds. Kanda is too strong, I can't defeat him…BUT I MUST STOP HIM, AT ALL COST! So instead, I let him stab me in the stomach, just so he can stop attacking…and take the chance to calm him down.

"Look at Alma's face…. carefully!" I order him. "Why…would he make such an expression?"

"I…I…" Kanda was unable to reply. I smile, finally all that crap has gotten to his head. "…don't know…" I pull myself away from Mugen. I could feel myself slipping away, slipping away to sleep as the darkness embrace me in an open welcome.

The next time when I open my eyes, I found myself locked in a chain to a seat.

"The Millennium Earl has gone crazy…" A voice said. I shift my attention in front of me. "He has become a mad puppet…a while later…Allen will turn into a mad puppet as well."

"T-Tyki?" I was shocked. Wait…he's not Tyki. He's a little…. different…

"I'm the Fourteenth Noah who will destroy everything, Neah…" The Noah introduces himself. I close my eyes again, smiling sadly. Ah, so I've been awaken…I've become a Noah now…and I've finally meet…my uncle, Mana's brother…

"Do you remember the place where we're on our first mission together?" I ask as I carry Kanda. "You'll be safe temporarily at there." With that, I sent Kanda and Alma on their way there through the Ark.

"Thank you…Allen Walker…" Kanda replies as he grabs hold of Alma and in the middle of transportation. He smiles warmly to me with determined eyes, promising to return to the Black Order and get me back. I smile sadly to him. It's my turn to go against the Black Order…and against Kanda.

A few hours later, I was in prison along with Tim for treason. I don't care, as long as Kanda is safe…I don't care what happen to me…in fact…I must get out of here…and fast…if not, who knows what'll happen to Kanda when he returns to pick me up. Now that I'm on the verge of becoming a Noah, I might hurt Kanda. Soon, Link visits me and forced me to eat a bowl of porridge. I hesitate at first but start eating when Link has persuaded me that there's no truth potion in it. Soon, he and I start talking about the Third Exorcist. Soon, my thoughts start retracing to the 14th, wondering if I had known the reason, will this change anything? Soon, I start slipping out of conscious again…when I felt someone holding me…then I felt something is trying to merge with me…

Pain…misery…agony…sadness…I feel it all at the same time…

"Shounen…You're in danger?" Someone called me…could that be…ah…so Tyki and Road are here…

Soon, the man shifts into something weird…that I've never seen before…he looks human…but not human…

"Is he…an Innocence Accommodator?" I ask to myself.

"Nope." Tyki answers, hearing my question. "This guy is not a human, or an Innocence Accommodator…he exists only to protect the 'Heart', an independent Innocence. The Millennium Earl calls it an 'Apocryphos'."

"We've finally meet, Apocryphos." Road greet as she glares at the man. "For the past 7000 years, we've been searching…a clue to the 'Heart'." Of course, being an independent Innocence, they are far stronger than any kind of Innocence. Link has manage to deactivate the seals on Tim, leading us to escape from the Black Order…ah…what a perfect opportunity…to escape from Kanda…

A while later:

Tyki has gone back to fight against the Apocryphos, leaving me, Road and Tim at the forest. I couldn't help but blame myself for such things. Maybe Kanda is right…if only I didn't exist in the first place…

"Don't stop, keep walking forward." Road's voice brings me back to reality. How would she…

"That was Neah's last words for Mana…" Road starts crying. "Even though it was supposedly…" She starts vanishing. "A secret…" I stand on the same spot for a while. I should really…be on my way…

"Tim, could you turn smaller?" I ask. I was surprised when Tim turns smaller. It seems he was able to change to any sorts of size with its will. I start to gather the Ark…I'll be using it for the last time…from today onwards…I'm not going to bother…about the war anymore…as long as I'm able to protect Kanda…I must escape…to a place where he can never find me…

So is it good? Is it bad? Just hope it's fine. So basically, Allen is planning to protect Kanda by staying away from him…in the next chapter, it'll be Kanda's pov where he will return to the Black Order to take Mugen back and to accompany Johnny to look for Allen. So, have you guys decided if the Noahs should be good guys? Of course, I won't reveal to anyone who will be the bad guy if you want Noahs to be the good guys. Hint, hint…(up there)…in the meantime as you guys were deciding, I shall head off for a little break as I plan to update Stay Away From Him in the meantime to save my time. This is to ensure equal opportunities for everyone to vote. For now, Ciaos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DGM except for this plot.

Summary: Allen has leaved the Black Order to protect Kanda from himself. But due to stubbornness, Kanda will follow Allen to the end even if it means getting himself killed in the process. Gotten this inspiration from chap 210 when Kanda met Allen in his clown suite.

Well, welcome to the club.

Jennova

SSJSaphira (Wow, a big fan of mine, aren't you?)

Zahedra

KuroShiroD. T

Clio1111

So far, almost all of you here vote for the Noahs to be part of good guys. Especially you, SSJSaphira, unfortunately you've got the answer wrong. When I mention the Noahs as part of good guys, the Earl is involved as well. Why don't you head back to the previous chapter again and check it out? The answer is not far from the author's note above. Hint, hint. Well, the voting system is still on, so keep on voting whether you guys want the Noahs to be good guys or not. In the meantime, enjoy this latest chapter updated personally by me.

Chapter 2:

Kanda pov:

I stare at Moyashi with determined eyes that I'll return to the Black Order for him. As Alma and I were being prepared to transport to Matel, Alma was motionless. When we've finally reached the place itself, I hug Alma as if he's my lifeline. I watch as the gate crumbles in the sky. That Moyashi really doesn't want anyone to follow us here; I really can't thank the Moyashi enough.

"Moyashi…." I mumble, silently thanking him.

"What a poor child….." Alma said, I turn to look at him. "I can understand it…us Akuma, who are clones of the Millennium Earl…can feel…it….that child is a Noah…" I widen my eyes by what Alma has said. I know that, I was the one…who turned him into a Noah.

"And the one who was really at odds with the Earl…ARGH!" Alma screams in pain before he could finish.

"Don't speak, you idiot." I warn him neutrally.

"Y-Yuu…please just observe…don't use your Innocence…until my soul is crushed by Dark Matter…" Alma said as he begs me. I nod my head, giving him consent. "I still can't forgive the Order…I hate them…so much. But…I deserve to sink in the mud…I killed many people…even going so far as lending my strength to the Earl…so many…" I embrace him tighter.

"I know. I know, so I'll watch over you." I said as I embrace him in my arm. Soon, he lay motionless, as I was about to fell asleep when I heard someone giggling. That's when I see…the person who gives me the lotus curse…along with Alma…realization hits me hard…they've been the same person that I've been looking for. That's why Moyashi gasp that time. The both of them look back at me and mumble at the same time.

"Be good to that 'Moyashi'…" Then, they disappear into the light. Soon, I can see tons of lotus flowers falling from the sky. Soon, the water went on a splash and all of them disappear. "Yuu, I love you." Ah, it seems my curse has been lifted off. The burden's finally off, tears start appearing in my eyes and I slowly fell asleep.

"Yeah…" I said.

A few days later:

Soon, I've finally reached my destination. I walk through the street as I look around. Everything seems to be peaceful as usual. Ah, I've finally spotted Lenalee and Marie on the bench. I start walking towards them when a ball lands beside my leg.

"Heeeey, throw it over! The ball!" The kid yells as he waves. I pick up the ball and start walking towards them, handing over it in person. That's when Lenalee finally notices me. Lenalee was standing there in shock.

"What's wrong, Lena…" Marie seems shocked as well. It seems he notices me as well. I start walking towards them and stop in front of them.

"You stupid bastard…" Marie curses. I was surprised but of course I didn't show it. "Why did you come back…? You had…already…finally become free…" He starts crying, follow by Lenalee. I give them a smile.

"What…no "welcome back" for me?" I said.

While we're on our way to the Asia Branch, Lenalee and Marie tell me all about Moyashi after he transport me to Matel.

" "No matter what happens, I'm an Exorcist," huh?" I repeat what Moyashi has last said. Tch, that Moyashi didn't, seems to get my gesture when I was having eye contact with him. I can hear many people start mumbling about me but I ignore them and continue my conversation with Lenalee and Marie. "Seems like something he would say…"

"The Order' been trying its best to find him, but there's been no trace at all." Lenalee said.

"As expected of General Cross' disciple, I suppose you could say…" Marie adds in. "Putting that aside, you knew pretty well back there that we were around, huh?"

"As if I'd know about you guys-it's just that information about the gate's setup location was available." I said as I stare at Lenalee. There was a silence between us until she breaks it.

"Wha…what is it?" She starts panicking a little.

"…I feel like…you've become quite ugly…" I comment neutrally. Lenalee start bursting up as she tries to kick me but was held back by Marie.

"Lenalee, it was a joke, calm down!" Marie tries to persuade her.

"Your face is all blown up and swollen. You must have lost it and started crying again, huh?" I said as I walk towards his room.

It seems that Komui is inside as well, along with Leverier too. Komui is the first person to approach me.

"Kanda-kun…!" Komui seems unsure at first.

"What are you doing?" I ask when he start touching me almost everywhere. I start popping a vein.

"AHH, I thought for a moment maybe it was some "art of Kanda" that Tiedoll had made…" Komui said as he starts sniffing.

"Alma Karma is dead, correct…?" Leverier interrupts our conversation. "The body…where is he sleeping?" I glare murderously at him.

"I've no intention of saying anything further. Don't assume that I've forgiven the Order." I said. Leverier seems to change a lot. He was less sadistic and more humane the last time I saw him. It seems he really can't forget about Link's death.

"Oi, watch your tone of voice." Leverier's guard said as Leverier gives a small smile.

"…Heh…" He closes his eyes. "If that's the case, then why have you returned? And even Allen Walker went as far as committing treason in order to hide the two of you…" I move the curtain away as I walk towards his bed, refusing to answer Leverier's question. I watch as his life starting to fade away. Yes, my creator, Zu Mei Chang, the one who started everything. It seems he was holding on to Mugen all this while. I move to the side of his bed to get a closer look.

"Why did you come back?" He asks. "After that battle with him, your body already…" He pauses to catch his breath, leaving the rest of his intended words unsaid.

"You should know it yourself, right? It was me…" Zu said. "The Order…acting under the premises of a holy war…the human experiments to strength Exorcists…the one who directed it all, the one that put that abominable history into motion…it was me, Zu Mei Chang. The old me…adhered to Central's authority rigidly. I was arrogant…and cruel."

"For the sake of the Change family's status…I made so many people suffer…Twi and the others…had no choice but to continue my mistakes…it's me…" He starts crying. "The one with the gravest sins, the most wicked one is…me…" I stare at him for awhile before I went ahead to reach Mugen, touching his hand in the process and sharing my illusions with him in this reality world. It seems like he can see them, which means he will also go to hell. I smile at him one last time before I awake Mugen. Mugen start returning to its original cube form, it seems to have evolved into a crystalline form. I was about to devour it when Lenalee snatch it into her hands. She starts blabbering about some things, like how I longed to be free of the Order's clutches that sort of things.

I roll my eyes, didn't she get it? To think she was one of those few people who knows my relationship with Moyashi. I urge her to open her palm. Damn, now I've to…

"It has become a liquid, huh?" I said as I prepare the worst outcome that could happen to me later on. "Do not get angry…" I said as I drink up. As expected, Komui seems angry. Bak was shocked and Lenalee was blushing heavily.

"And Lenalee…I'm already free." I explain to challenge her words earlier on. "This time, as Kanda Yuu, I have decided to become an Exorcist." My arms start bleeding as my Innocence starts taking my blood as a form of Mugen once again.

"So you're planning to follow where Allen is heading, right?" Leverier asks as I nod my head. "Please give my consent to Allen-kun." I was kinda surprised when he said that.

"All this time, the Order's been wrong. Even as far as going against the wrong enemy." Leverier starts explaining. "The real enemy that we're going against…is the Heart Of Innocence…" I get his meaning.

"Because of it, others were killed brutally. Even Link…" Leverier grits his teeth. "If only, if only I've known that a Apocryphos is inside the Black Order, perhaps Link wouldn't have died."

"I know…" I said, as I was getting ready to meet Johnny, it seems he was going after Allen too.

"Oh and Kanda…" I look at Leverier. "Please, bring Allen back. He, as an Exorcist, not a Noah." I nod my head, it seems Leverier finally have a change of heart. Soon, I quickly make my way to Johnny.

A few days later:

Thank god I've already found Johnny and save his ass from those Crow members. Ever since then, we've been traveling almost everywhere where Moyashi owe his Master's debts. I kinda pity him when Johnny produces quite a long list consists of places that Moyashi owe money from the owners of the shops. But for the past few days, we still didn't get any clue out of it and I was getting pissed off. I was even sexual harassed for god's sake. Like Master, like apprentice.

The next day:

Johnny had disappeared amongst the crowd and I was eager to look for him. Soon, I've finally seen him, along with a performing clown. How strange, is it because of my hangover? Somehow, I was quite pissed at the clown. The clown steals a glance at me and quickly shifts his attention to the crowd, somehow sensing my distress.

"Kanda…what are you doing?" Johnny asks me.

"Wait, I just wanna…slice him up a little bit…" I said as I watch the clown performing with a sickening smile that seems so familiar. Before I could even touch him, Johnny pulls me away. Not a while later, we can feel an explosion behind us. We quickly rush back to see the commotion when we found a Level 3 Akuma, with one of its three heads having the same clown in its mouth. I was about to unsheathe Mugen when the Akuma explode. I was surprised but of course didn't show it. So that clown…is a Innocence Accommodator? Soon, the fog start clearly and in its place, it's Crowned Clown?

"That mask…you…" I was unable to finish when the he finally removes the mask.

"Allen!" Johnny was smiling contently. We've finally found Moyashi. He looks…delicious…in that clown suite with his hair being pulled back…

So is it good? Is it back? From the next chapter onwards, it's gonna be based on my plot! So to comment/vote if the Noahs should be good or bad/have your next chapter updated as soon as possible, just click that button below that says 'review' to do so. So what'll happen next now that Allen has been founded by Kanda and Johnny? Will he return to the Black Order with them or perhaps doing other things? Like joining the Noahs? Well, stay tuned and find out…until then, Ciaos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DGM except for this plot.

Summary: Allen has leaved the Black Order to protect Kanda from himself. But due to stubbornness, Kanda will follow Allen to the end even if it means getting himself killed in the process. Gotten this inspiration from chap 210 when Kanda met Allen in his clown suite.

Sorry for being late and all,

Jennova

SSJSaphira

Zahedra

KuroShiroD. T (Thanks for updating the Lotus Prince)

Clio1111

Yume963

Kyurengo

gaggahe

Pharaohyamifan

Yaoi Fan Girl 14th

CountryHick29

18plusForMe

Monkey Girl 13624

femaleJoey

Aliinna

BlacknessLight

BlackBloodyWolf

Vampgirlover123

Darklily of the night garden

You see, I've lost my thumb drive, which contains the information of all the stories that I've written. I remember cursing like Kanda -_-lll…But I'm really so upset about it. So…you can imagine my outrage that time. Thank god I didn't have a katana at that time otherwise I'll shoving it up to the robber's ass or promising him or her a certain torturous death. Sigh, I'm still mourning over it even now. Still, life goes on, right? With that, let's continue the next chapter.

Chapter 3:

Allen's Pov:

Allen quickly put the girl down to the ground before he starts running off to the opposite direction, with Kanda and Johnny chasing behind.

"Crap! How did they know that I'm here?" Allen said to himself as he continues running to the corners of the town, running around in circles.

"MOYASHI! I'LL SHOVE MY MUGEN UP YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Said an enraged Kanda with Johnny panting heavily to catch up. They keep running around in circles until Allen is behind Kanda instead! Soon, Kanda turns around and start running towards him. Allen starts sweating and makes a halt to his running before he turns around and run in the other direction. Allen turns to the left sharply and continues running. Kanda smirks evilly.

"Hah! It's a dead end, Moyashi!" Kanda said to himself as he runs after Allen, only to find out no one's there. "Crap! He must have use the Ark again!"

"Why did Allen escape from us?" Johnny asks him as he finally catches up to Kanda and was panting heavily to catch his breaths.

"He must have thought that we're his enemies." Kanda lies. He knows the main reason why Allen runs away from him. "So, where's the next place we're heading?"

Meanwhile:

Allen heaves a sigh of relief as he manages to make it in the Ark on time. Though he's in deep trouble now, all of the Akumas and Noahs except for Road are present…in his Ark now.

"We've been expecting you, Allen-kun." The Millennium Earl smiles creepily. Allen activates his Innocence as he prepares for attack.

"Don't worry, Shounen. We're not going to hurt you." Tyki said as he lit up his cigarette.

"Except for what you've done to my precious Road." Sheryl adds as he gives Allen the expression of promising pain.

"Wait, what happen to Road?" Allen asks as he lowers his weapon, though he's still being wary of them.

"Don't worry. Road's fine. She just needs a couple of rest." Debitto said.

"Yes, yes. A couple of rest." Jasdero repeats as he chuckles. Allen sighs in relieved.

"That's good to hear." Allen said as he was walking backwards to the gate but was blocked by a muscular man. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and with dark spiky hair like Road.

"I know what you're thinking, Allen-kun." The Earl smiles. "Don't try it."

"I told you before, I'm an Exorcist and that can never change." Allen growls lowly as he was about to grab his left arm and activates his Sword of Exorcism.

"Let me finish first, Allen-kun." The Earl said, raising his hands up in defense. "You're hiding from that Samurai Exorcist, Kanda Yuu right?" Allen pauses his motion.

"You were saying…" Allen narrows his eyes.

"Earl-sama will hid you in his Ark so you can complete your Noah transformation and control your Noah powers. Especially when you're the Noah of Destruction" Waizurii said. Waizurii, the same Noah who led him to stay away from Kanda, the same Noah who led him to becoming a fugitive today.

"And why should I trust you?" Allen questions him coldly.

"That's because we're family now." The Earl smiles but Allen only narrows his eyes even more. "And I've decided not to eradicate the humans anymore. Right now, my only wish is to destroy the Heart so we can end this war."

"Am I hearing you right?" Allen looks surprised as he deactivates his Innocence. "Why are you doing this? What's with the sudden change?"

"For Road," The Earl said. "And for Neah…"

"Neah?" Allen was confused.

"I think I can finally understand why he wants to become the Earl…" The Earl said. "I only realize it when Road is hurt. I don't want to lose my family like that, especially when Skin died. Neah is trying to protect us from being killed in a meaningless war. And all this time, we've been fighting for nothing."

"I don't understand." Allen said, shaking his head.

"Our real enemy is the Heart." The Earl elaborates. "Neah see the truth behind the 7000 years of war. The only way to protect us and end this meaningless fight is to destroy the Heart once and for all. But the only one who can destroy the Heart is me, the Millennium Earl, the 1st disciple."

"So you're trying to say the reason why Neah betray you guys is to protect everyone here?" Allen asks.

"Yes…" The Earl shut his eyes as he stands in front of Allen. "I'm sorry that I fail to understand you, and fail to protect our child…Neah…"

Soon, Allen starts falling into the depths of the darkness with his hair start turning black, his skin ash gray and his eyes molten gold. The seven cross stigmata appear on his forehead. "Allen" smiles.

"N-Neah…" The Earl looks at the Noah.

"So you've finally know that Allen is our son, eh?" Neah smiles sadly. "And the reason why I've to betray the Noah clan back then?"

"Yes, brother." The Earl said as he was still smiling away, though he was crying. "I'll fulfill your last wish. I'll take good care of Allen and will destroy the Heart once and for all. So you can rest in peace now."

"Haha, it seems that my death and sacrifice is worth it." Neah chuckles and he closes his eyes. "Oh, and don't tell Allen about it. The kid needs to know himself. Ah, after all these years of protecting him and preventing him from becoming a Noah…I can finally rest and let him take over as the 14th, the Noah of Destruction." With that, Allen's hair turns white but with his eyes still golden, his ash gray skin and his cross stigmata remains. His pentacle scar blends in with the skin by turning black in color. Just like that, Allen has finished his Noah transformation. Allen closes his eyes as he shifts into his human form and fell to the ground, still in a little coma of his own.

"Bring him to his assigned room for him to rest." The Earl said as he wipes his tears away.

"Earl-sama, is it really okay not to let Allen-kun know of his identity?" Lulubell asks. "You seem hurt."

"Neah doesn't want Allen to know, I'm fine with it." The Earl said. "Allen-kun should not know that he's been fighting with his father all this while…"

"Sigh…" The man who has blocked Allen earlier sighs. "I really pity Neah, Allen-kun and especially you, Earl-sama. Allen is born using Dark Matters. As a result, he was born with Innocence as a away to torment his own parents. God is really cruel."

"We can't help it." The Earl said. "This is perhaps, fate. Perhaps Allen-kun's fated to destroy the Heart. He was already fated to let us walk on the right path."

So do you like it? Yes, Neah and the Earl are together and Neah gives birth to Allen using his Noah powers. And I've made the Noahs the good guys, along with the Black Order as well. Though it'll be quite a while for them to have an alliance. Until then, it's going to be Kanda still chasing after Allen as he was still training himself to control his own Noah powers. Oh, and do review so you can have your next chapter updated as soon as possible. Until then, Ciaos.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DGM except for this plot.

Summary: Allen has leaved the Black Order to protect Kanda from himself. But due to stubbornness, Kanda will follow Allen to the end even if it means getting himself killed in the process. Gotten this inspiration from chap 210 when Kanda met Allen in his clown suite.

Hey guys. Guess who's back?

Jennova

SSJSaphira

Zahedra

KuroShiroD. T

Clio1111

Yume963

Kyurengo

gaggahe

Pharaohyamifan

Yaoi Fan Girl 14th

CountryHick29

18plusForMe

Monkey Girl 13624

femaleJoey

Aliinna

BlacknessLight

BlackBloodyWolf

Vampgirlover123

Darklily of the night garden

Creshirecat

Cielx12

Darkangel1992

BlackRoseNinja

TsukihanaYUE

OracionMist

BlueStar1937

Uchiha. Carol

Alissa Lee

Chapter 4:

Kanda's pov:

"Why did Allen escape from us?" Johnny asks him as he finally catches up to Kanda and was panting heavily to catch his breaths.

"He must have thought that we're his enemies." Kanda lies. He knows the main reason why Allen runs away from him. Allen wants to stay away from him in order to protect him. He must have known what kind of Noah he is. Afraid to lose control, he escapes from Kanda. The Moyashi is really stupid sometimes. He's Kanda Yuu for goodness sake. Has he forgotten? "So, where's the next place we're heading?"

"Well, we should book a hotel to stay for the night before we continue." Johnny replies as he stares at the list. "It seems like we've another a dozen more places to go search for Allen. If we still can't find him in one of them afterwards, he must have hid in a place where we can never expect him to be at."

"Stating the obvious." Kanda rolls his eyes as he and Johnny searches for a hotel for the night.

The next day:

"It seems like he's really not here anymore." Johnny sighs as he and Kanda prepare to head back to the Headquarter.

"What can you expect him to do when he knows that we are looking for him?" Kanda scowls. "By looking for him which he went before, he must have known that we'll search for him there so he is not stupid enough to appear again."

"Well? Any luck finding Allen-kun?" Lenalee asks once Kanda and Johnny returns to the Headquarter.

"We did, and we didn't." Johnny answers for Kanda, seeing that he's not in the mood.

"What do you mean?" Lenalee was confused.

"It seems that he escapes from us when we've found him. We've given a chase but he resort to using the Ark to escape from us. Tch, Baka Moyashi." Kanda scowls as he remembers the pained look that Allen gives him while running, as if he keeps apologizing for running away from him but he has to.

"And it seems that he's really turning into the Fourteenth!" Johnny adds. "Apparently, some Akumas attack him in the street. Moreover, with so many people at there too! They must have sense the Fourteenth's awakening."

"So, it's true that he's turning into a Noah?" Lenalee gasps as Marie joins in the conversation, along with Leverier.

"He was already turned into a Noah when we fight." Kanda replies. "And it seems that he already knows what sort of Noah he is. Otherwise, he wouldn't have escape from us."

"So this leads to another conclusion." Johnny continues. "The reason why Allen runs away from us…it's gotta be because he realize he is a dangerous Noah. So before he can control his inner Noah, he will have to run away from us."

"But if that's the case, then where can Allen hide?" Lenalee gasps.

"Somewhere where we can never expect to find him in." Kanda concludes. "And somewhere where he can be safe from us, and a place where someone can control him when he's in an outrage."

"You can't possibly mean…!" Lenalee widen her eyes as Kanda grits his teeth and nod.

"Most probably to the Millennium Earl…" Kanda finishes Lenalee's sentence.

"So Lenalee shall team up with General Klaud and Tim to look in the West, Miranda shall team up with Marie and General Winters to look in the East, General Tiedoll, Krory and Chaoji shall look in the North…and Kanda and Johnny shall continue searching around Southeast Asia." Komui said as he assigns them in accordance to their assigned work. "The main purpose is to look for any possible Noahs in order to give us any possible information that we can find Allen. Now we're fighting up against two enemies, not just one. So everyone take precautions, understand?"

"Yes, Supervisor!" The Exorcists said as they start leaving along with their luggage.

"Wait a minute, Kanda." Leverier commands as Kanda turns to look back at him. "Take him along as well." In the dark corner of the room, a shadow lurks out of its hiding place.

"Isn't he supposedly to be dead?" Kanda asks.

"If he's dead, we wouldn't have known anything about the Apocryphos." Leverier protests. "And I wouldn't have realize my mistakes."

"Very well then. I hope you're not up to any tricks as usual." Kanda glare daggers at Link as he replies. Soon, they're on their way.

"Why would you want to come along? Dog of Leverier?" Kanda breaks the silence in the train.

"I need to find Walker." Link replies simply. Johnny is enjoying the scene outside the window.

"Is it that simple?" Kanda questions him as Link looks away.

"Yes, I do need to find Walker to find the Third Exorcists. They're my friends…no wait…they're my family. They're my world. And if I never doubt Walker back then, perhaps things will never turn out like this." Link hid his eyes behind his bang.

Meanwhile:

"So are you ready for the evening ball with us?" A tall man with a moustache asks as he stands by the door.

"Are you sure that it's okay to introduce me as part of the Noah family to the guests?" A fifteen years old boy said as he tugs his shirt in his pants.

"Don't worry. There will not be any Exorcists in the ball." Silence. "And Akumas. We can't afford to have your eye activated and show the soul to the guests."

"That's true…" The kid nods.

"So shall we go? Allen?"

Seems like Allen is going to introduce himself as part of the Noah family. So where will Allen be holding this evening ball? Will Lenalee and the rest eventually find him out? What'll happen when they do find out that Allen is part of the Noah family now? All will only be known through time. Do review and stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DGM except for this plot.

Summary: Allen has leaved the Black Order to protect Kanda from himself. But due to stubbornness, Kanda will follow Allen to the end even if it means getting himself killed in the process. Gotten this inspiration from chap 210 when Kanda met Allen in his clown suite.

Everyone's great, I assume?

Jennova

SSJSaphira

Zahedra

KuroShiroD. T

Clio1111

Yume963

Kyurengo

gaggahe

Pharaohyamifan

Yaoi Fan Girl 14th

CountryHick29

18plusForMe

Monkey Girl 13624

femaleJoey

Aliinna

BlacknessLight

BlackBloodyWolf

Vampgirlover123

Darklily of the night garden

Creshirecat

Cielx12

Darkangel1992

BlackRoseNinja

TsukihanaYUE

OracionMist

BlueStar1937

Uchiha. Carol

Alissa Lee

Dark-Yuuki-sama

Rose the packs Fang

MiSsORAnGeJuiCE

18plusForMe

OZ the magician

Right. Maybe I did write the previous chapter a little too short. Oh, a little bit of announcement here. This will be written as a normal pov, cause I find it hard to switch from one pov to another. Speaking of which, if I remember correctly, Lavi and Bookman was kidnapped by the Noahs in a few chapters back in the manga, right? What has they got to do with this? Just stay tuned and read. ^-. And a little reminder here, I had an OC as the Noah of Wrath!

Chapter 5:

"Allen! Dance with me!" Road chirps as she finally found Allen in the ballroom.

"Eh? But I'm not a good dancer!" Allen exasperates but Road ignore his protests.

"Come on, Allen!" Road grins as she leads Allen to the center of the ballroom

"It seems like Allen-kun is having fun." Tyki sweatdrops as Allen was thrown around in circles. Tyki sweatdrops even more when he can feel the dark aura of Sheryl.

"H-How dare he…" Sheryl grits his teeth. "How dare he steal the affection of my beloved daughter."

"Come on, Sheryl." Toraido sighs. "We're here to have fun, and not fight."

"Besides, this calls for a celebration." Fiidora adds. "The Noah family finally reunites."

"That's so useful of Allen's ability." Waizurii said. "Allen can actually sense the Noah of Wrath earlier than us."

"He is the Noah of Destruction after all." Maashiima states, as if it's obvious. "Destruction and Wrath are related in some ways."

"Are you speaking ill of me?" An nine years old girl asks, stepping in between of their conversation. She has blonde hair whereas her front hair is slanted to your left, along with a pair of golden eyes. She was dressed in a gothic frilly dress.

"Of course not." Toraido exclaims. He doesn't want to face the wrath of the girl after all.

"I actually like her better than Sweet-Tooth." Tyki comments. The girl smirks at him.

"I thank you for your compliments." The girl mocks sarcastically.

"Come on, Torment." Sheryl grumbles. "There's no need for you to be so serious all the time." Torment rolls her eyes.

"Why am I named Torment again?" Torment sighs.

"Cause we like it!" Jasdero and Debitto barge in. "Since we can't call you Nameless!"

"I prefer Claire." Torment protests mildly.

"Whatever!" Jasdero said before the twin runs off to the backyard.

Meanwhile:

"Yes, we have found a Noah in presence in England." Kanda said as he contacts the Order through his golem.

"Right, we'll call for nearby Exorcists to assist you." Komui sends out his commands. "Until then, you are to do nothing and continue following the Noah."

"Understood." Kanda nods as he finished the call and continues his watch on the Noah, the Noah of Lust.

"Is it wise to leave Johnny behind?" Link asks as Kanda tch'.

"He'll slow us down." Kanda states as they keep following Lulubell until she reaches a ballroom whereas a ball was being organized currently.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Kanda said. "I spy…at least 12 Noahs are present."

"I spy…" Link widens his eyes. "All occupants except the Noahs are humans."

"No Akumas?" Kanda was surprised. Link nods as he points at Allen.

"I spy Walker not wearing anything to cover his left eye." Link replies as Kanda spots Allen soon, dancing with Road. For some reasons, he felt jealously.

"Kanda! We reach as soon as we could." Lenalee claims as Klaud follows her closely behind along with Tim.

"Right. There are 12 Noahs present, including Moyashi." Kanda reports. "And there's no signs of Akumas."

"Did the Noahs actually lack their defenses?" Klaud asks.

"Judging that Moyashi's eye is deactivated, yes." Kanda replies.

"But we can't just barge in like this." Tim claims. "There are 12 of them. And there's only 5 of us here."

"Urg, that's why I hate Komui sometimes." Kanda grumbles when Tiedoll and his team were sighted.

"Yuu-kun!" Tiedoll waves as he greets Kanda and the rest, along with Chaoji and Krory.

"Now there are 8 of us." Tim said as he headcounts.

"And the next team will only reach here in a couple of hours." Lenalee estimates as Komui reports that the train will take an hour to reach England and another hour to reach to their destination.

"But it seems like time is not on our side." Kanda claims as the occupants start heading back home, leaving the Noahs and Allen the only one inside.

"Come on, let's move out!" Kanda commands as he barges into the ball. Tiedoll sighs.

"That's my boy." Tiedoll chuckles as the rest follow Kanda behind.

On the other hand:

"The food is sure tasty." Allen said as he enjoys the leftover food. "Especially Mitarashi Dangoes!"

"Enjoy it, Allen." Torment smiles as she watches Allen enjoying his food before she senses other presences in the air other than her new family.

"Say, Earl-sama." Torment calls out. "The Exorcists are here."

"I know." The Earl said as the Noahs except Allen shift into their Noah forms.

"Moyashi!" A voice calls out, startling Allen as he chokes on his food. He turns around to find Kanda and the rest are at the entrance, his friends…

"K-Kanda…everyone…what are you doing here?" Allen starts sweating.

"So it's true that you've joined the Noahs?" Chaoji rages as he activates his Innocence.

"I won't let you bully Allen." Torment said as thunders start clouding around her, like Skin, who was defeated by Kanda in the past.

"We won't let you take Shounen away." Tyki smirks as he snaps his fingers. Out of a sudden, Allen's left eye starts activating and a hundreds of level 3 Akumas appear out of nowhere.

Allen quickly cover his left eye with an eye patch which he carries all the time before he stares at Kanda sadly. Kanda has a mixed look of betrayal, shockness, sadness and anger…

While the Exorcists are busy fighting, the Earl has finished setting up the Ark. All the Noahs have evacuated except for Allen.

"Come on, Allen. Let's go!" Torment cries out as she reaches a hand out to Allen.

"In a few more minutes, Torment." Allen pleads as he watches Kanda attacking his way through to reach out for Allen.

"I'm sorry, Kanda." Allen closes his eyes as he follows Torment.

"NO!" Kanda yells, as he was about to grab hold of Allen when the Ark gate shut, for good.

"Kanda! Watch out!" Lenalee cries, as a Level 3 was about to attack Kanda.

"Fire Seal: Configuration of Ash!" A voice cries as a fire, taking the shape of a snake consume the Akuma, giving Kanda enough time to exorcise the Akuma.

"Is that…" Kanda looks in irritation.

"LAVI!" Lenalee smiles widely as Lavi and Bookman stands in the middle of the battlefield, greeting them back.

Meanwhile:

"Allen, what's wrong?" Torment tilts her head to the side as she watches Allen who is looking sad.

"Oh nothing." Allen smiles at her.

"I know Allen well. Allen has something on his mind that is bothering him." Torment said, pouting.

"One of the Exorcists is his lover." Tyki replies simply, which makes Torment turn her attention to him.

"Lover?" Torment repeats, as Allen looks sadder.

"Come on, Torment. It's past your bedtime." The Earl quickly interrupts as he brings Torment to her bedroom.

"Good night, Shounen." Tyki waves as he exits Allen's room. Allen hugs himself tightly as he brings his legs closer.

"I'm really sorry, Kanda." Allen said as he closes his eyes. "I can't bring myself to get close to you, especially when I'm still incapable of controlling myself."

Alright, that's a bit sad. So close yet so far, I believe that's the phrase for it. So now that Kanda and the rest found out that Allen is with the Noahs. What will they do next? Most importantly, what affects Kanda the most? And yes, Lavi and Bookman have returned. What sort of news will they bring to them, especially if it's something related to the previous 14th? All will be known in the next chapter. So do review to have your next chapter out as soon as possible? Okay? Until then, stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DGM except for this plot.

Summary: Allen has leaved the Black Order to protect Kanda from himself. But due to stubbornness, Kanda will follow Allen to the end even if it means getting himself killed in the process. Gotten this inspiration from chap 210 when Kanda met Allen in his clown suite.

Hey guys! And ladies!

Jennova

SSJSaphira

Zahedra

KuroShiroD. T

Clio1111

Yume963

Kyurengo

gaggahe

Pharaohyamifan

Yaoi Fan Girl 14th

CountryHick29

18plusForMe

Monkey Girl 13624

femaleJoey

Aliinna

BlacknessLight

BlackBloodyWolf

Vampgirlover123

Darklily of the night garden

Creshirecat

Cielx12

Darkangel1992

BlackRoseNinja

TsukihanaYUE

OracionMist

BlueStar1937

Uchiha. Carol

Alissa Lee

Dark-Yuuki-sama

Rose the packs Fang

MiSsORAnGeJuiCE

18plusForMe

OZ the magician

Alice Nyte

xx-Yuu-Chan-xx

Foschidelic Reika

Now, one of you guys mention that is there ever a character named Torment in the original D. Gray-Man. There isn't. It's just an OC that I used to replace Skin as the Noah of Wrath, seeing that Kanda killed him. With that question being answered, let's start the chapter whereas Lavi and Bookman bring the mysterious news to the rest of the Exorcists.

Chapter 6:

Kanda glares at Lavi and Bookman as he sits down on a chair. They had finished off all the Akumas and returned to their rooms for the night. But before that, they demand answers from Lavi and Bookman.

"Right, where have you been after all this while?" Kanda asks as Lavi swallows his food down.

"We've been kidnapped by the Noahs and tortured by them." Lavi said simply. "Not only that, Sheryl demands an answer from GrandPanda about the Fourteenth or something."

"Is that true, Bookman?" Tiedoll asks Bookman as he shut his eyes tight.

"What Lavi said is true." Bookman nods his head.

"But why would they ask such questions?" Lenalee wonders.

"It was because we were with the Noahs in the previous generation." Bookman answers simply.

"In other words…" Klaud widen her eyes upon realization, soon everyone follows.

"We know what happen in the Noah family." Bookman finishes Klaud's sentence, confirming their suspicion.

"It all started when Neah betrayed the Earl. It seems like the Earl and Neah, the Fourteenth are lovers." Bookman starts. Everyone was shocked.

"But if that's the case, why…" Tim was about to question when Bookman glares at him.

"As time pass by, Neah starts to distance himself away from the Earl and apparently, he was sick at the time as well. However, Noahs never get sick easily. That was when I suspect Neah is hiding something from us, even the Earl."

"Moreover, they're lovers." Lavi adds in, contradicting Neah more.

"And that was when we actually realize…" Bookman sighs heavily before he continues. "That Neah is…pregnant…that time." A long silence…

"WHAT!" Everyone screams as they were surprised.

"Is that even possible for a male?" Lavi asks when Bookman smacks his face.

"Noahs have dark matters, don't they? They can form their dark matters to create a child, Idiot Apprentice!" Bookman scolds as he smacks Lavi's head. "It goes for the same as Innocence."

"Upon learning this, Neah beg us not to leak this information out, particularly the Earl. Since then, Neah left the Noah family with Mana and travel all around the world with him until he finally give birth to the child. Neah asks Mana to take good care of the child before he left and decided to kill all the Noahs except for the Earl, Road and one other Noah. Up till now, we still do not know the reason why he decided to do that." Bookman finished his story.

"If that's the case, what happen to the child?" Miranda asks.

"No one knows except for Mana and Allen himself." Bookman shakes his head. "However, we suspect that Allen is the child that we're talking about."

"What makes you say that?" Kanda grits his teeth.

"Allen is the host of the Fourteenth and he himself is still incapable of controlling his inner Noah, which can only means that Allen has overthrown Neah, which is impossible, seeing that Neah is insisted on becoming the Earl. The only conclusion that we can made is that Neah has given his will to Allen."

"Even so, we can't prove that Allen is Neah's and the Earl's child." Lavi argues. "I mean, Allen hates the Millennium Earl after all. I can't imagine they can even become friends, much less father and son."

"Not only that, we've been picking up news that the Noahs are on the weird moves." Bookman said. "They seem to talk about fighting the war against the Apocryphos."

"Does that mean…they're on our side?" Chaoji asks, not believing all of this.

"Most probably they're fighting the third side of the war too, but do not know we're on their side as well."

"But then, in this case…we can be allies!" Lenalee suggests.

"But the problem is…do we know them to the extent that we trust them not to stab us in the back?" Kanda contradicts Lenalee's suggestion. "We all know that the Earl desires to rule the world and eradicate humans. The only solution to that is the Heart of Innocence. So do you possibly think…that after all these years of accomplishing this very goal…will the Millennium Earl agree to join us and destroy the Heart so that all these years of war will stop?

On the other hand:

"Up until today, I still don't understand how they would manage to find us." The Earl said as he eats his meal along with the rest of the Noahs in the dining room.

"Do you think that they would find the Heart of Innocence by defeating us?" Road sighs as she's still trying to figure out the answer to the question.

"It can't be, Kanda is there too. He hates the Black Order so much. So there's got to be other reasons that he would join the Black Order just to find me." Allen said as he pauses to swallow his Mitarashi Dango. "Do you think that the Black Order has amended its ways?"

"I highly doubt so, Allen-kun." Torment said, putting down her knife and fork. "For the past 7000 years, they had been in this war with us and instead of trying to find ways of negotiating peace with us, they use thousands of lives to experiment on and uses them as weapons against us. I doubt they would change just because they found out about the Apocryphos' existence and a clue to the Heart."

"Maybe," Allen frowns as he continues eating. "So there's no way of adding allies to our side."

"Allen-kun." Lulubell starts. "In wars, we can never trust anyone except our friends and families. Because we know them well, well enough to the extent that we know we won't be stabbed in the back."

"I understand." Allen nods as he finished eating his meal. "Come on, Tyki. Let's train to control my inner Noah better."

"Got it, Shounen." Tyki said as he gets up and follow Allen out of the room.

"Looks like Allen-kun is training really hard." The Earl sighs.

"But then again, can we really defeat the Apocryphos on our own?" Toraido asks. "Road was injured badly with just one of its attacks."

"It's true that we may not even win this war." The Earl said. "However, the Black Order can't win as well. Apocryphos will win this war instead, unless we have allies on each side."

"Earl-sama…" Fiidora widen his eyes. "Are you thinking of aiding the Black Order?"

"If we do need their help to that extent," The Earl nods his head. "We do have Road and Waizurii to read others' minds right? So if they ever think of betraying us, we always have a step before them first."

"But is it worth the risk?" Maitora asks. "I mean, if things are really looking bad…then are we going to be allies with the Black Order?"

"If they agree to join us and aids to destroy the Heart so that all these years of war will stop and not using the Heart to stop us."

Soon, they all heard an explosion coming from the training room.

"Here we go again." Sheryl rolls his eyes as Tyki enters the room, looking battled.

"E-Earl-sama, Allen loses his inner Noah again." Tyki said as he fell to the floor unconscious. The Earl sighs as he gets up from his chair.

"It seems as though Allen hasn't improve much after joining us." The Earl comments as he walks out of the room and checks on Allen, followed by the Noahs behind while Sheryl stays back and look after Tyki.  
>Allen was screaming away in pain as he continues to let his Dark matter and the Innocence collide inside him.<p>

Pain…sadness…grief…anger…hatred…all emotions collide one against the other at the same time. Allen is screaming louder as the sensations hit back again, twice the power.

"Allen-kun! Relax and let your mind flow freely." The Earl commands as Allen obeys and fell relieved when the pain finally stops. He returns to his human form to prevent the Innocence from eroding his inner Noah away while it's still weak.

"Torment, bring Allen to his room and let him rest." The Earl said as Torment obeys and slowly bring Allen up the stairs.

"Are you alright, Allen-kun?" Torment asks when Allen starts sweating heavier. "Should I get a doctor?"

"It's okay. I'll most likely get a fever like any other training afterwards. I'll be better soon." Allen smiles as his consciousness slowly fade away. "I'm getting sleepy, night, Torment."

"Good night, Allen-kun." Torment said as she watches Allen sleep soundly.

So is it good? Is it bad? Yes, the suggestions have been out and things may start getting interesting here. So do review to have your next chapter updated as soon as possible. ^^ And do continue to support this story! Until then, Ciaos.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DGM except for this plot.

Summary: Allen has left the Black Order to protect Kanda from himself. But due to stubbornness, Kanda will follow Allen to the end even if it means getting himself killed in the process. Gotten this inspiration from chap 210 when Kanda met Allen in his clown suite.

Sooooo…it's been almost 2 years since I've updated this story. I'M SORRRY! *hides* I promise I'll update it as often as I can. To those who have waited and still waiting, I thank you guys. Without further ado, let's continue this story.

Chapter 7:

"Kanda, I'm retiring." There's a long pause in the cafeteria. Kanda was eating his soba noodles calmly as everyone panics.

"Ehhhhhh? B-But General Tiedoll…" Marie and Chaoji shouted. "We still have an ongoing war!"

"Nono, " Tiedoll shrugs it off. "I just want to quit being a General. This position should be given to the youngsters instead of this old faggot. Hahahaha." Tiedoll laughs as everyone else relaxes.

"So what does that got to do with me?" Kanda asks, feeling annoyed.

"It's nothing much, I just want you to take my place." Tiedoll chuckles as he watches Kanda almost, ALMOST choke on his tea.

"Why should I take up the position?" Kanda yelled at the General as he glares coldheartedly at him.

"Because first of all," Tiedoll starts. "You have more experiences than my other apprentices here. Second, you have stronger powers than me now. And last but not least, you're my beloved student." Kanda tch'ed in annoyance at the last sentence.

"However," Kanda look at Tiedoll as he continues. "If you are able to become a General, you might be able to look for Allen with better clues and also get the Noahs to work with us." Everyone got interested in it. "Seeing that Allen is the only Noah whom has communicated with the rest of us here, only you have the best relationship with him. If you can negotiate with the Noahs through Allen, we might be able to get more allies and win the war."

What Tiedoll said does make sense, except there's a problem…

"Moyashi's avoiding me." Kanda recalls how Allen walked away as he's blocked by the Akumas. "And we would be constantly being in a fight with Akumas, we won't even have time to talk to him." Everyone sighs as what he said is the truth.

"However, this is Allen we're talking about." Lenalee speaks up. "I don't think he want any of us to be hurt. So long as all of us work together and buy enough time, one of us can reach him to tell him our motives. I'm sure he'll understand and negotiate with the other Noahs."

"Alright, I'll be a General." Kanda agrees, after thinking about it for some time. "However, I'll only be a temporary General. I refuse to work for Black Order after the war ends."

"So where are we going to find Allen?" Tim asks as Link pulls out a map full of circles and crosses.

"The crosses represent as Allen, he hasn't been seen in these areas lately. The circles represent where he has been seen for the past 2 weeks. If we look carefully, I believe Allen Walker has a certain pattern to travel to." Everyone start inspecting the map, however they can't pinpoint where Allen is going to appear next. Kanda seems to have a slight idea.

"I said, he is going to be here." Kanda pointed at a location that says…

"Buffets – Candy Desserts Shop?" Everyone was wondering.

"Because there's going to be a sale in three days. Anyone who can finish 594 plates full of desserts and candies will be charged for free." Kanda stated bluntly as everyone sweatdropped.

"_That sounds like Allen alright…"_

On the other side:

"Earl-sama, Earl-sama!" Road jumps on the Earl as he's sewing a couple of dresses whilst sitting on his rocking chair, rocking away.

"Yes, my dear?" the Earl asks as he looks at her earnestly, "I'm sort of busy right now to celebrate your recovering. I'm also making a new dress for Torment to welcome her to the family."

"Allen and I wanted to go to this shop here." Road chirps happily as she show an advertisement poster to the Earl. The Earl took it and read it.

"Buffets – Candy Desserts Shop?" the Earl looks at Road for more information.

"Torment will be coming with us too, in case anything happens." Road tries to convince him. "Anyone who can finish 594 dishes of desserts and candies will be charged for free. You know how much Allen and I love candies and desserts. We also want to see if Torment is like Skin who has a sweet tooth."

"Hmmmmm," the Earl starts pondering as Road persuades him more. "Alright, alright, the three of you can go. Just make sure to come home within 6 hours, okay?"

"Okay!" Road cheers happily as she hugs the Earl. "I promise I'll bring Allen back in one piece." She rushes to tell Allen and Torment about the news.

"So Earl-sama has allowed us to go?" Torment stares at Road with awe.

"Yup!" Road said as she plays chess with her, placing her knight for the move. Torment moves swifty for the kill.

"Checkmate." She said calmly as Road starts pouting.

"No fair, you've won 5 times in a row." Road cries as Torment pat her and give a lollipop.

"Hehehehe, more dangos and food!" Allen drools as he think about the amount of food he can eat.

"We should have no problem eating 594 dishes since we have a eating king and a eating queen here." Torment teases.

"Are you calling us fat?" Road and Allen stares at Torment, full of playful pouts.

"I'm just saying you two are like a forbidden apple, full of gluttony. Ahhh, such beautiful sins." Torment make a small smile as Road and Allen trembles slightly.

"Torment is such a sadist." Road comments as she nibbles on the lollipop.

3 days later:

"I've spotted the targets. They're heading to the predicted place." A man in hood says as he's carrying a backpack with a hand and the other onto the mic.

"Good, is the white haired-guy wearing an eyepatch?" Kanda asks as he positioned himself on top of a building.

"He doesn't seem to be, Sire." The man replied.

"Thank you for the work, Finder." Kanda said as he ended the call and look at his teammates. "We're ready to move in an hour."

In a shop:

"Welcome to the Candy Desserts Shop!" The waitress greets. Road and Torment are wearing a normal school uniform while Allen is wearing a casual formal outfit.

"I have a reservation under the name Claire Noire." Torment said as the waitress check the reservation list.

"Ahhh, Miss Claire. You've ordered the VIP room, right? This way please." The waitress lead them to their rightful seats, before passing them the menu and awaits their orders.

"I would like 20 pieces of Mitarashi Dango, orange flavour please. Along with 30 plates of Milky pudding, 40 Mrs. Wagner's Pies, and 25 pumpkin pies with Cool Whip please." Allen ordered. Now for Road's turn.

"I would like 50 plates of Astros, 30 plates of Milk Candies, 10 plates of Dragon's beard candies, 30 plates of Nata De Coco, 20 packets of Pastillas De Leche and 10 plates of chocolate truffle. What about you, "Claire"?" Road makes fun of Torment as she starts listing hers.

"For me, I would like to have Banbury cake, Marble cheesecake, Pandan cake, Black Forest cake, Oreo cheesecake, chocolate brownies, 3 plates of mini-size chocolate muffins, Red velvet cake…" And more and more cakes she listed.

"Ahhhh, that would be enough order for now." Road sweats as she interrupts Torment's order.

"A-Alright, Mademoiselle. If you require any assistances, please feel me to call for me. For now, I'll bring your order to the kitchen so they can prepare your food." The waitress bow and move while Allen and Road chats with Torment, not knowing of the people who come into the shop next.

"Welcome to the Candy Desserts Shop!" The waitress greets as Kanda and the Black Order members entered.

"We would like a seat near the VIP room." Lavi said as he starts flirting at her. "I would like your number too if I may."

"Oh my," The waitress blushes as she lead them to their assigned seats. "We have an offer today. If you're able to finish 594 dishes of candies and desserts, you'll be charged free for the food."

"That sounds great. But I have a question." Marie raises his hand slightly. "Is there a boy, aged about fifteen with white hair here?"

"Ahh, yes there is. They are in the VIP room." The waitress said as she passes them the menu book. "It has been reserved by our customer, Mademoiselle Claire. She has given us the instructions that no one other than the employees enter the room. So if you disobey the rules, I'm sorry but we would have to charge you and kick you out regardless."

"Tch…I guess we have no choice but to wait for them to finish, huh?" Kanda grits his teeth.

"Pretty much, since we wouldn't want to lose sight of them. We've made this far too." Lenalee agrees as she looks through the menu.

"I've assigned all the Finders to surround the place so even if they sneak out through the back door, it would be impossible not to spot them." Tiedoll said as he draw a small sketch of the food that's eaten by other customers around them.

"In the meantime…" Link claps his hands.

"LET'S EAT!" Everyone but Kanda cheers as they start ordering.

"I hate sweets…" Kanda smack his face.

So? How was it so far? Again I apologized for the longggggggg delay of this story. " But I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll try to write the next chapter fast next time. Until then, ciaos.


End file.
